


Livin' On A Prayer

by Sammys_Sunshine



Series: Supernatural Songfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst ish, Cas's cute head tilt, F/M, Mention of feelings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: Castiel pops in to hear reader singing





	

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a Songfic, thought it would be fun to do one with Cas.

The boys were out on a hunt so you thought you had the bunker to yourself. It was too quiet while you were cleaning so you decided to put some music on. You scrolled through your playlist on your phone, not finding the right song. You were about to switch to Pandora when a certain tune made you smile and think of your sapphire eyed angel. Not that he was your angel by any means by you still liked to think of him that way. Hooking your phone up to the auxiliary cord to the stereo, you crank the volume up. As the beat begins, your grin gets bigger and the cleaning doesn't seem like such a job.

Tommy used to work on the docks  
Unions been on strike  
He's down on his luck  
It's tough, so tough  
Gina work the diner all day  
Working for her man  
She brings home her pay for love  
For love

You were halfway singing the lyrics, but when the chorus comes on, you started singing your heart out.

"She says: we've got to hold on to what we've got  
Cause it doesn't make a difference  
If we make it or not  
We've got each other  
And that's a lot for love  
We'll give it a shot!"

You were singing so loudly you didn't hear the flutter of wings behind you. Cas was enjoying the moment of you being so carefree while doing chores, (you had moved into the kitchen to sweep), her let you continue.

"Oh oh!  
We're halfway there!  
Livin on a prayer!  
Take my hand  
And we'll make it I swear!  
Livin on a prayer-!"

Cas quirked his head sideways, feeling puzzled.  
"Y/N, why would you need to live on a prayer?"  
"Castiel!" you screamed, your heart jumping into your throat.  
He gives you a minute to recover before either of you speak again. Your hand is still over you heart, it's beat still erratic from your fright.  
"Cas, what was your question?"  
"I asked," he replied in that deep voice you loved so much."Why would you need to live on a prayer? Prayers are not sustenance enough for a human to live on."  
Your eyebrows raise in an amused expression. You laugh and link your arm into his, walking him into the living room to turn the blaring stereo down. You turn to face him and his baffled features.  
"It's just a term. It's another way of saying you're living on faith to keep you going and stay positive."  
"I see."  
The song still played softly in the background. So, you decided to sing to him to soothe him.  
"We're halfway there, livin on a prayer."  
You placed your hand on one of his cheeks and leaned in, watching his eyes for any sign of rejection or panic. You haven't made your feelings known to him yet and you chose bow would be the best time to do so.  
"I love you, Castiel. I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you when you and the boys saved me from the vampire nest. I remember the boys bursting in the doors, machetes swinging and then there was you. All powerful, smiting the vamps just as much as Sam and Dean were lopping their heads off. You were the only one I could focus on. I thought I was dying but seeing you felt like my heart had been jump started and when you took me in your arms after I was let down from the chain, I knew you'd be the single person I'd ever love. You were so gentle and so strong with me."  
You stared into the depths of his deep blue eyes, noticing his expression unchanging. You dropped your hand from his face liked you'd been burned. You backed away from him, holding your hands up in an apology.  
"I'm so sorry," you said. You twisted your body and unplugged your phone from the cord and walked away. Your heart lurched in your chest, hands held stiffly at your sides. You headed down the hallway to the room you occupied, not even looking behind you to see what Cas was doing.  
You paused before you entered your room, collecting yourself so you didn't let yourself cry. You should've known Cas's feelings wouldn't be returned but it didn't hurt any less. In the moment it took you to open your door and blink, you walked straight into something solid.  
"Oof!"  
You began to stumble back, but two strong hands grab you and pull you up and into a warm embrace.  
A deep sigh rumbled in Cas's chest.  
"I am sorry for not responding to your confession. I was genuinely surprised and could not collect my thoughts in time."  
You wrap your arms around his waist, breathing in his scent to put it away in memory to remember on lonely nights.  
"It's okay, Cas. I understand you don't feel the same way. You're an angel. Literally an angel and I'm just a human. I'm not even a unique human."  
You squeezed him tightly, trying to enjoy the moment while it lasts. You let go, bracing yourself for the emptiness that'll follow when he lets go of you.  
But it never came!  
Instead, Cas hugged you closer, putting you against his chest and kissing the top of your head. He started to hum, the noise vibrating within him.  
"Take my hand and we'll make it I swear..."he trailed off.  
You smile brightly into his trench coat.  
"Oh oh, livin on a prayer," you piped up, just enough for Cas to hear you.  
A gentle finger tilted your chin up so you can look into his azure eyes.  
"I have also loved you from the moment we met. When I carried you to Dean's 'Baby', you gazed at me with such hope, making me feel something I had never known to feel for a human being.  
Cas's eyes crinkled at the corners, giving you a smirk he must've learned from Dean. He leaned down and kissed you so tenderly you thought it would break your heart. He pulled back and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. You gave in to the touch and nuzzled your face into his palm. In an instance that Dean would've called a 'chick flick moment', you opened your eyes to look back at Cas and started to sing together.  
"Oh oh, we'll make it I swear. Oh oh! Livin on a prayer!"


End file.
